


The Almyran and the Archer (Ashe Week Day 7)

by Lavacamooz567



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ashe Week Day 7, Cyril needs more love, HARD, M/M, Tied Ankles, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23148043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavacamooz567/pseuds/Lavacamooz567
Summary: Cyril and Ashe have sex.
Relationships: Cyril/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert
Kudos: 9





	The Almyran and the Archer (Ashe Week Day 7)

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to participate in Ashe Week, and the discord was talking about giving Cyril love. I remembered I had this Unfinished WIP with a well edited/beta-ed part (i think at least)

Ashe is secretly the most sexual boy at the monastery. Well not exactly secret, but at first glance nobody would suspect it. Ashe is such a soft, sweet, and kind boy, always helping other out, praying to the goddess, looking food for friends, planting his favorite violets, or quietly reading a book in the library. The only reason people know Ashe is super horny is because occasionally he would be spotted reading the erotica Seteth hadn’t found yet, though more likely they know because of the loud cries that emitted from Ashe’s room at night; Cyril was very bad at keeping said cries contained. This is a nightly occurrence for their neighbors because Cyril, lacking a dorm, lives with Ashe.

“Felix, come on we’re going to bed” Sylvain said as he walked from the lake with Mercedes, Ashe, Felix, and Cyril, a group that had mostly stayed together as of late. “Oh fuck off” scowled Felix, “I’m going to train.” “Fine, just don’t wake us up please.” Mercie asks. “spft I don’t even sleep in the same fucking room as you two” Felix grunts as they near the turn off for the second level of rooms. “Felix you stomp loudly.” Sylvain said, frankly. “I do not” “Felix, you kinda do” Cyril chimes in, adding a second opinion. “Well, on that note, we are heading to bed, good night.” Sylvain said as he and Mercie turn down the path to the stairs, as Felix starts to quickly walk towards the training ground, leaving just Cyril and Ashe walking hand in hand to their room. They saw Felix push open the large doors to the training ground as they arrived at the room, Cyril not even waiting to open the door before grabbing Ashe and kissing him deeply.

Despite his usually large blush, and Cyril’s tongue shoved in his throat, liking it like a melting ice cream cone, Ashe was able to open the door, stumbling back as Cyril’s weight fell on him. As he fell, Cyril forcibly pushed Ashe back onto the bed mid kiss, causing a soft thud to permeate the room. 

Cyril pulled off his shirt, exposing the surprising abs that Ashe so desires,before pouncing on Ashe, seductively licking his face before kissing him again. He moved down to Ashe’s chest, pulling up his shirt to expose his already erect nipples. Cyril’s tongue instantly latched on to a nipple, deftly swirling around it, batting it like a baseball. Ashe let out a wondrous moan as Cyril’s teeth connected with Ashe’s nipple, tugging on it just enough to strike a response but not enough to be uncomfortable.

Cyril took his time licking Ashe’s chest, leaving bite marks as he sucks on Ashe’s bite sized abs, which fit perfectly in Cyril’s mouth. Ashe could hardly contain himself by the time Cyril undoes his pants, pushing them down onto the floor in a small pile.

Ashe’s cock sprang up, waiting for the touch of Cyril’s tongue. Cyril gently obliged, liking the tip of the cock before pulling away. Ashe looked up, disappointed. “Not yet” Cyril coos, “Wait my sweet.” Ashe laid back, flinching as Cyrils took the pillow princess’s pants and tied them around his feet. “You look so natural on that pillow” Cyril says, provoking an immediate blush from Ashe as he took Ashe’s cock, filling his mouth with it as much as he can, savoring the feeling. He then moved his head up and down, swirling his tongue around the cock while sucking in. 

Ashe, used to Cyril’s tender approach to his penis, still couldn’t help but cry out. Cyril was surprisingly good at blow jobs; knowing exactly what parts of Ashe’s length to play with. This “skill”, as Ashe called it, often pushed him to the limit, something Cyril looked forward to as he generally enjoyed the taste of his lover's seed. Ashe knew this, so he wouldn’t insist on pulling out of Cyril’s mouth before ejaculating, no matter how much he wanted too due to the sheer embarrassment. As Cyril licked the freckles on the tip of Ashe’s appendage, the silver boy let out a loud “Cyril AAAAAAAAAAAAA” as sperm engulfed the strong tongue surrounding his cock.

Cyril then pushed Ashe’s ass in the air, swallowing his drink before moving his tongue into the silvery ass in front of him. Cyril also liked to lightly scratch the sides of the anus while licking, something so simple yet so effective at making Ashe go insane. Cyril deeply enjoyed Ashes ass; it was tight, soft, squishy, and tasty. Best of all, Ashe would just whimper in the background as Cyril would lick. Initially Cyril would then have to insert fingers into Ashe’s hole, gradually increasing the amount he could fit in silvery boy, but now just the Almyran tongue stretched Ashe out enough to fit his cock in. To be fair, Cyril did have a fairly large and strong tongue, so all he had to do is stretch his tongue out and just bat the sides of Ashe for a while. 

Once Cyril spread the bottom out enough, he removed his tongue, then sliding his body through the hole between Ashe’s tied legs, crawling up to the freckled face and laying his forehead against it. Ashe regains control, wrapping his arms around Cyril’s muscly back, pulling him down into a tender kiss, taking the opportunity to feel every texture inside the Almyran’s mouth. “You ready? Once I start, I don’t think I can stop” Cyril states. The silver archer responds, “You ask me that every night and every night I give the same response.” “Ok, I’m just more pent up than normal” “then….. use me” Ashe moans, as a blush protruded from Cyril’s checks. 

He reached down to begin entering his cock into Ashe; gently inserting the tip to start, and then thrusting the rest in He grabbed Ashe’s arms, pushing them above the silver hair and holding them in place as he starts to thrust as far in as he can. “HUAAUUUUUUUUAM” Ashe cries as Cyril reached into his prostrate. Turned on by this sound, Cyril continued to quickly thrust in, still holding Ashe’s hands in place. 

Cyril reached his face down into the silver hair and gently tugged on the older archer’s ear, savoring the moans that accompany the action. A little lick, a little bite, a little tug; Cyril teased Ashe, while pounding him into heaven. Cyril decided to pull out, slipping out from between Ashe’s legs. Now sitting up, He inserts himself back into his special little hole, grabbing onto Ashe’s tied ankles at the same time.

As Cyril begins to resume his thrusts, he licks the feet of his bottom, sucking on the pinky toe he likes. Though he didn’t really have a thing for feet, Ashe certainly liked the soft stimulation of Cyril’s tongue on his foot, so Cyril would happily lick each and every freckle on Ashe’s cute foot. 

He leaned back a bit, grabbing Ashe’s ankles, and began thrusting even harder into Ashe, using his grip on the lewd ankles for stability. Ashe didn’t expect Cyril to be able to go even faster than he was before, but he certainly wasn’t displeased. Ashe had researched and done all kinds of kinky sex: Choking, Hair Pulling, Shibari, Limbs bound to bed, Cyril’s fingers shoved down his throat, face fucking, ect ect. But, as Cyril transitioned into holding both of Ashe’s ankels with one hand, then soflty grabbing his cock with he remaining hand, pumping it up and down in time with Cyril’s somehow accelerating thrusts, Ashe knew that this was the best sex he had ever had.

“AAA Cyril..” Ashe moans. At this point, Cyril can tell Ashe is reaching a second climax; as usual Cyril begins to indulge Ashe’s voice kink to push the soft boy over the limit. “Ashe, oh god Ashe, uuuh, god you’re so good.” Cyril says, as Ashe starts to pant louder, clearly on the edge. “Ashe, I love, I love you face, your moans, your hole, your ankles, the sounds that come from your throat. You’re so kind to everyone, so valiant in battle. You are the best knight he...” “AAAAAAAAAACYRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIL” Ashe screamed as he climaxed into the top’s hand. He looked up at the Almyran in complete bliss at the most romantic sex he has had in a while.

Cyril leaned down against Ashe’s legs, in effect folding Ashe in half. He placed his forehead against his prized bottom boy and asked, “Can I go just a little more?” “Please do my love” Ashe responds, taking his top's mouth into his own, prompting the smaller archer to sharply accelerate his thrusts into Ashe’s hole; reaching much deeper due to the folded position the taller boy had placed Ashe in. As Cyril reached his limit inside the soft hole, the two boys kissed, causing Ashe to feel at complete bliss. He realized his want for romance rather than just sex. Ashe was horrible at romance, which is why he expressed his love through sex, but after this night he felt a deep desire to romance Cyril now instead of his usual more sexual desires. Ashe felt Cyril’s tongue spasm in his throat, a muffled cry coming out of the muscularly top’s mouth as he thrust in as deep as he could, sperm releasing all throughout Ashe’s innards. 

Cyril finished kissing Ashe and pulled himself out of the silver boy, just as he went limp, using the last remaining strength in his arms to untie Ashe’s ankles. Ashe spread his legs around Cyril, moving them down to lock around the soft Almyran ass on him. Cyril fell on his side, taking Ashe with him. 

The two incredibly soft boys just lay there, gigantic blushes on their faces, staring at each other until they fall asleep. Despite Cyril moving like a jackhammer in the bedroom, and Ashe loving every second of it, the two boys were still extremely embarrassed due to their meek, soft natures. This was the reason that, next to Ignatz, they were known as “the softest boys in all of Fodlan”

**Author's Note:**

> I have more of this, as I originally wanted Ashe to learn romance then top Cyril. Maybe i will get around to it in a chapter 2.


End file.
